Alpha Prime
Alpha Prime is a character from the comic series World of Warcraft: Curse of the Worgen. Formerly a night elf druid named Ralaar Fangfire, he is directly responsible for the worgen curse and all of its' consequences, both good and bad. Though his intentions start out good, he later becomes corrupted by the worgens' feral rage. Biography Some time after the Great Sundering, Ralaar fought alongside his friend Arvell, Belysra Starbreeze and other night elves against the satyrs in Ashenvale, during the War of the Satyr. Due to heavy loses to their number, Ralaar argued with Malfurion Stormrage over use of the Pack Form, which he felt would give them the strength to end the war. However, the argument turned into hate when Arvell, having promised to Malfurion to never use the Pack Form again after losing control and killing some sentinels, was murdered by satyrs, unable to defend himself without the Pack Form. Belysra, Arvell's lover, was devastated by his death. At some point, the Druids of the Pack fell to the feral rage of the Pack Form. Ralaar was the only druid who still retained his sanity when he used the Pack Form, and after besting the pack in combat, Ralaar offered to show them a way to keep their sanity whilst in the pack form. He has thus established himself as the leader of the druids and has taken on the name of Alpha Prime. With the help of the embittered Belysra, the two constructed the Scythe of Elune. With its power, the druids hoped to master the pack form. Yet instead of mastering the Pack Form, the Druids of the Scythe were transformed into the worgen. The worgen were mad and considered their transformation the "purest" embodiment of nature. When the worgen battled the satyrs, they tore through friend and foe alike and spread their curse to other night elves. Malfurion Stormrage, seeing no other choice in containing the worgen threat, used the Scythe of Elune to banish the worgen to the Emerald Dream, where they would rest for all eternity. Sometime later, Alpha Prime was able to escape the worgen's imprisonment in the Emerald Dream, an imprisonment that he later describes as cruel torture for the worgen, as they could not act on their urges to run and hunt. 10 000 years later, Archmage Arugal (under the orders of Genn Greymane, the King of Gilneas) summoned the "wolf-men" from Emerald Dream to Azeroth, Alpha Prime being among them, to fight the approaching Scourge. In Gilneas he recruited Arugal and used him to spread the worgen curse to the humans of Silverpine Forest. Eventually he started a Wolf Cult, whose code he wrote down in the Purity of Essence, in Gilneas that was meant to spread the curse and made his followers murder innocent people as an initiation rite (these murders were known as the Starlight Slasher murders). The cult's goals were to locate the Scythe of Elune. When the worgen curse afflicted Gilneas, Alpha Prime purposely afflicted Halford Ramsey with the worgen curse to stop him from discovering about the Starlight Slasher murders and the planned worgen attack on Gilneas City, as well as his true intentions. It was later revealed that Alpha Prime had infiltrated Gilneas using tunnels hidden underneath the Greymane Wall. His purpose was to get the Scythe of Elune, which he planned to use to free the rest of the worgen banished in the Emerald Dream. With the Scythe of Elune bolstering his army's ranks, he planned to later attack Darnassus and exact revenge on Malfurion Stormrage. To these ends, he allied himself with the Forsaken and used the worgen attack on Gilneas City to weaken the nation's defenses for the Forsaken invasion. Though the Forsaken discovered the whereabouts of the scythe, unbeknown to Alpha Prime, their machinations were foiled by the worgen player when the scythe was retaken and returned to priestess Belysra. Believing that the Gilneans and priestess Belysra's night elves no longer wielded the scythe, Alpha Prime led the Wolf Cult to attack Belysra's forces at Tal'doren. To his surprise, Belysra unveiled the Scythe of Elune and tried to use the scythe to banish Alpha Prime's worgen back to the Emerald Dream. Before Belysra could complete the spell, she was stopped by a Forsaken dark ranger. Alpha Prime then led the Wolf Cult to attack Belysra for the scythe, but was ripped to shreds by a spirit wolf who turned out to be the ghost of Arvell. Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Ferals Category:Contradictory Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Deceased Category:Cult Leaders Category:Evil from the Past Category:Vengeful Category:Mutated Category:Lycanthropes Category:Male